familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Henry Manwaring (1827-1902)
__TOC__ Overview Henry Manwaring was a convert to The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. He was born in England, and after his conversion immigrated to the United States and settled in Springville, Utah. Springville is the city south of Provo, in Utah County, near Lake Utah. Vita * Born: 10 Feb 1827 Sandbach, Chesire, England * Married: 27 March 1848 or 25 August 1853 * Died: 25 March 1902 Springville, Utah County, Utah, USA * Burial: Parents *Father: John Manwaring (1789-1871) *Mother: Eleanor Bratt born 8 May 1793 or 1795 Warrington, Lncshr, England Spouse(s) *Sarah Barber (1830-1918) Child list *Herbert Manwaring born 28 January 1849 Sandback, Chesire, England *George Manwaring born 19 March 1854, Sandbach, Chesire, England *Eleanor (or Ellen) Manwaring born 10 March 1856, Sandbach, Chesire, England *Mary Manwaring born 18 April 1858, Sandbach, Chesire, England; died November 1871 *William Manwaring born 25 November 1860 Sandbach, Cheshire, England; died 10 Dec 1860 *David Manwaring (1862-1912) *Jesse Manwaring born 26 June 1864, Sandbach, Cheshire, England *John Henry Manwaring born 18 May 1866 Sandbach, Cheshire, England, married Anna Mary Peterson 26 February 1890 Logan, Cache County, Utah, USA *Albert Manwaring born 26 July 1869 Sandbach, Cheshire, England Gallery Image:JohnHenryManwaring.jpg||John Henry Manwaring son of Henry Henry & Sarah Manwaring.jpg|Henry & Sarah Manwaring Grave Marker Family history My family, Henry and Sarah Manwaring, Left England in 1871. They first sent Herbert, their oldest son, when he was seventeen years old across the ocean to earn enough money to bring the rest of the family over. It took him five years. During this time Henry's father John Manwaring passed away, leaving the family some money. So after they sold their belongings, they left by ship for America. They then travelled to Salt Lake City, Utah by steamship and then train. Soon after arriving in Salt Lake, Henry and his daughter Mary, age 13, became ill with mountain fever. Mary died but Henry recovered. Mary is buried in Potters Field in Salt Lake City. While in Salt Lake, Herbert worked at Cottonwood, and George(Author of "Oh How Lovely Was the Morning")worked at Teasdale Dry Goods store. After Living in Salt Lake for a year they moved to Springville, Utah. Their they lived at 222 East and 400 South. It was a two room house, one of log and the other of lumber. Henry and Sarah are both buried in the Springville City Cemetery. Henry had Sarah had the following children: Herbert Manwaring George Manwaring Eleanor Manwaring Mary Manwaring William Manwaring David Manwaring Jesse Manwaring John Manwaring Albert Manwaring this was copied from: http://www.manwaring.org/emmigration/emmigration.html Death of Henry Manwaring: Veteran Passes Away in His Seventy-Sixth Year Special Correspondence. Springville, Utah Co., March 27--On March 25, at 5 o'clock p.m., Henry Manwaring departed this life at the age of 75 years, 1 month and 15 days, surrounded by his family. The immediate cause of his death was a cancerous growth of the bowels and stomach. Brother Manwaring was the son of John and Ellen Bratt Manwaring, and was born Feb. 10, 1827, as Sandbach, Cheshire, England. In the year 1861 he was baptized a member of the church of Jesus Christ, and a few years after emigrated to Zion, and has been a resident of Springville over 30 years. He leaves a wife, five sons, 34 grandchildren and five great grandchildren to cherish his memory. All who knew Brother Manwaring knew him as a God-fearing man, with "charity for all and malice for none," and was exemplary as a churchman and citizen, with qualities of head and heart that endeared him to all who knew him. While he never aspired to lofty places, he was always attentive to duty whenever or wherever called. He was a kind and devoted husband and father, true friend and good neighbor, and took great comfort in the fact that all his descendants are members of the Church. The funeral services over the remains were held at Latter-Day Saints' church at 2 p.m., Bishop Maycock presiding. Choir rendered appropriate music and prayer was offered by Elder Wm. Clegg. A short sketch of the life of deceased was given by A. J. Southwick. Words of praise for the departed and consolation for the family were offered by Elders C. D. Evans and B. T. Blanchard, and benediction was pronounced by Willas Strong. At the grave dedicatory prayer was offered by A. J. Southwick. Copied from http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.com/~schick/manwaring/henryobit.htm http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.com/~schick/manwaring/henryobit.htm References Contributors * * Category:Created with Genealogy:People Simple Template Category:Non-SMW people articles